The First Lesson
by rasclie
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor decide to progress their relationship to the next level, but Yuuri is unsure how it'll go. When he tells Viktor his uncertainties, Viktor decides he will take the lead and show Yuuri that it won't be bad. Omegaverse AU


New Year's special~! Because I needed smut practice, and I'm absolute trash.

 _ **Prompt**_ : Okay, let's see. Cutesy smut. Obviously, Viktor is going to be the more experienced person in the relationship...sexually. Write how Yuuri gets the courage to take their relationship to the next level when he wants to show Viktor physically how much he cares about him. So Viktor says they'll take it slow. So they have oral sex instead of sex, in order for Yuuri get more comfortable with being physical since he's still a virgin.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki pulled back, gasping for a quick breath before he was pulled back into another wet kiss. He moaned as he felt a warm tongue run along his bottom lip. While he pulled on silver hair, his lover's tongue pushed its way into his mouth and lightly traced his teeth. Yuuri welcomed the warm wetness and leaned further into the kiss, desperate for more. He hummed pleasantly as he felt the other's tongue wrap around his own.

After a couple moments, his lover pulled away, and Yuuri whined at the loss. A soft chuckle followed before he felt open-mouthed kisses placed along his jaw. He whimpered as they trailed down his neck, his body screaming for more contact. Yuuri couldn't help the 'shit' that tumbled from his mouth as lips latched onto one small spot on his neck. He desperately tried to bite back the moans caused by the hard sucking and small nibbles.

"Wait... Viktor…," he tried. He knew where the situation was going, and it made his nerves stand on end. Viktor continued anyway, moving farther down Yuuri's neck. Once his trail reached the omega's scent gland, he stopped his kisses and rubbed his nose against it, taking long, deep breaths.

Yuuri felt his body slack a little, pleased by the alpha's apparent attraction to his scent. Viktor began to lick the area, and reluctantly, Yuuri pulled himself away. His heart tightened when he saw his lover's disappointed eyes. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was going to say.

"Viktor... I, uh... I don't really think I'm ready for, um, that kind of stuff," he muttered. The alpha slightly tilted his head, obviously confused by what his lover meant.

"If you're talking about sex, don't worry. I'll wait until you are in heat so it puts less strain on your body," he assured the omega. Yuuri shifted uncomfortably.

"Well... Uh, you see. I- I know you probably have some experience-" He stopped to look at the other man's reaction. The alpha tried his hardest to look anywhere but at Yuuri; he couldn't deny this fact. "But, um... I don't really know what to expect. And I, well, I- I just don't think I'm mentally prepared for anything right now," he managed out. Yuuri saw the tension release from Viktor's shoulders as the alpha gave a soft smile.

"Yuuri, I wouldn't do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing. Don't worry; we can take it nice and slow," he replied, rubbing soothing circles over his lover's hands. Yuuri relaxed, happy with the knowledge that Viktor wasn't going to push for sex. He gave the alpha a firm hug, leaning in as much as possible to convey his thanks. He jumped back with a jolt when he realized the other's hands had traveled down to his belt.

"Wai- Viktor I thought you said you wouldn't do anything?" he questioned, clearly panicked. His lover softly cooed to calm him down.

"Nothing you're not comfortable with. Don't worry, and leave yourself in my hands, okay?" the alpha responded, winking at his nervous partner. Yuuri tried to smile back, but he could feel the way his lips quivered. He could hear the sound of a belt being unbuckled followed by a whimper. He only realized it had come out of his own mouth when Viktor growled deep in his throat.

"Omega," he snarled, warning the other not to try and resist much more. Yuuri felt himself shiver with excitement. Hearing Viktor call him in such a demanding way made his instincts scream with the desire to be controlled by an alpha. Without wasting even a moment to think, he tilted his head back in submission and rubbed himself against Viktor's hands.

Viktor grumbled again, this time pleased with the omega's choice to follow his lead. With a heavy snort, the alpha deemed that his lover was subdued enough to continue on and finished unbuckling the belt. He quickly tore it through the belt loops and off Yuuri's pants. The silver-haired alpha gave a confident, reassuring smile to the omega before bringing his face down to the crotch of the omega's pants. He bit down on the zipper and smirked up at his lover.

Yuuri covered his face as he felt it heat up. This visual was way too much for him to handle calmly. He peeked in between his fingers as Viktor lightly tugged on the zipper, pulling it down at a torturously slow pace, all the while staring directly into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri felt his arousal increase, and once the zipper was down all the way, Viktor stopped to breathe in the aroused pheromones Yuuri was emitting. The omega felt his face heat up even more at the sight of his lover sniffing the air, entirely aware of the fact that he was the cause. The fresh, flowery scent triggered something innate in Viktor, and a possessiveness gleamed in his eyes.

The alpha snarled as he ripped the pants off Yuuri's legs. Yuuri's excitement grew along with some hesitation. He wanted this as much as his lover did, but it was still new territory to him. In the end, though, the desire for his alpha overpowered his reservations, and he let out a needy mewl to encourage Viktor to continue.

The older male tackled Yuuri, giving him a passionate kiss as he pulled the omega's briefs down to his knees. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss as he felt the sudden, cold air. Viktor took the younger male's retreat as the signal to move on. He brought himself lower and stared at Yuuri's erection for a few moments in awe. The omega looked back at him with confusion, unsure as to why he wasn't moving. Without warning, Viktor took Yuuri's cock into his hand and kissed the tip. Yuuri gasped at the sudden contact. He glanced down at the alpha who gave him a knowing look in return.

Viktor broke eye contact and licked from the base of Yuuri's manhood to the tip. The omega sucked in a breath and bit the back of his hand in an attempt not to make any noise. The alpha continued kissing along the head. Yuuri desperately bit harder to suppress his voice. Viktor heard his heavy breathing and looked up at the omega.

"Yuurrri~ Why are you holding back?" Viktor asked. His voice was light, but Yuuri could tell that he was upset. Yuuri shot the alpha a begging look, but he didn't budge. The younger male took his hand out of his mouth. Viktor grunted his approval before returning his attention to Yuuri's quivering cock. He took it into his mouth and began sucking on the head. Yuuri leaned his head back and let out a low groan. He snaked his hand down and grabbed a handful of silver locks.

"Vi-Viktor, _please_ ," he moaned out as Viktor removed his mouth from the omega's shaft.

"Please what, Yuuri?" he teased, lightly grazing its length with his finger. The omega took a sharp intake of breath before whining. Viktor had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Please… More… Alpha…" Yuuri managed between pants. The lack of stimulation made his hips desperately grind forward. Viktor licked his lips at the sight of his omega begging for him. He leaned down and slowly slid Yuuri's dick into his mouth. He curled his tongue around it as he went down, and Yuuri forcely jutted forward. Viktor held back a gag and lightly bit down on Yuuri in warning. The omega whimpered and squeaked out an apology. Viktor pulled back, dragging his tongue along the bottom. He took it back in his mouth and started slowly bobbing his head. Yuuri's head fell back onto the top of the couch and a loud moan slipped past his lips. He bit down on his lower lip as he continued to moan and whimper. Viktor hummed when he felt Yuuri slightly pulling on his hair. He continued to bob his head and suck on Yuuri's erection, feeling it slowly harden further in his wet mouth. He picked up the pace when the younger male's moans started resembling something like screams.

"Viktor- I'm going… I'm going to cu-" Viktor immediately grabbed the base of Yuuri's cock and slid it out of his mouth. Yuuri let out a high-pitched whine at the loss of contact, and Viktor tightened his grip. Clicking his tongue, he stood up and used his other hand to grab one of Yuuri's wrists. He pulled it towards his own member and rubbed up against the omega's open hand.

"Me first," he ordered. "You can stay like that until you service me." Yuuri hesitantly pawed at Viktor's hard-on through his sweatpants. The alpha gave an encouraging nod, and Yuuri gripped the waist of Viktor's pants. He slowly pulled them down and jumped in surprise when Viktor's boner popped out.

"Yuuri, the slower you go, the longer it'll take. And the longer it takes, the longer it'll take for me to get to you," Viktor warned. Yuuri nodded in understanding and took Viktor's manhood in his hand. Gripping it, he began pumping along Viktor's length. After a few moments of this, he leaned down and gave an experimental lick. The older male pleasantly hummed, encouraging the omega to continue. Yuuri took more of Viktor in his mouth and sloppily began sucking. While his mouth clumsily tended to the tip, Yuuri's hand continued stroking Viktor's shaft. Yuuri glanced up at Viktor's face and was pleased to find his eyes closed and his mouth open in pleasure. He started going farther down and bobbing his head as Viktor let out grunts and groans. Viktor was releasing intoxicating pheromones, and Yuuri's head began to swim with the need to please the alpha and himself. He looked up to check if Viktor's eyes were still closed and slowly snaked his hand down to his own penis. As he began stroking, he couldn't help but moan into the alpha's length. Viktor's eyes snapped open.

"I thought I told you that you'd have to wait," he growled, pulling out of the omega's mouth. Viktor took both of Yuuri's wrists and held the boy's hands over the top of the couch.

"W-wait, Alpha, I'm sorry. I won't-" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's chin and shot him a predatory glare. The omega knew he wasn't allowed to apologize for it. Viktor aligned himself with Yuuri's mouth and pressed against his lips.

"Open," he barked. Yuuri did as he was told and opened his mouth, shooting the alpha a pleading look. Viktor slid his cock in, forcing himself as far down Yuuri's throat as he could. Yuuri gagged, and tears pricked his eyes. Viktor pulled out and aggressively thrust back in. Yuuri's throat burned, and he wasn't fond of the pain. Regardless, he could feel his arousal grow at the thought that his alpha was controlling him. Viktor continued pounding into Yuuri's mouth, and Yuuri began pushing forward to meet the alpha with every thrust. Viktor's groans grew in intensity, and his knot began to grow. Yuuri could tell he was close. With one last thrust, Viktor released his seed in Yuuri's mouth. The alpha pinched the younger male's nose, and Yuuri was forced to swallow the salty fluid.

"That's a good omega," Viktor praised Yuuri, petting his head. Yuuri would have relished in the praise had he not been extremely aroused and hard. He whined to draw his alpha's attention to his erection.

"I should make you finish on your own just for not listening to me. But it _is_ your first time doing something like this with an alpha. I can't expect you to be perfect, and I did promise I'd go easy on you this time." Yuuri eagerly nodded in agreement, desperate for his cock to be back in Viktor's mouth. The alpha kneeled down on the floor and began to lick the twitching shaft again. Yuuri was already extremely turned on from Viktor's aggressive show of dominance, and it took all of his control not to jerk forward the moment he felt the warmth of Viktor's mouth around his cock. As Viktor began the same progress from earlier, Yuuri cried out in pleasure. Viktor expected Yuuri's calls of "Viktor," "Alpha," "please," and "more," but even the omega was surprised by the stream of curse words that slipped out. Yuuri could feel himself getting close again, and he called out.

"Viktor, I'm cumming," he screamed as he released his own seed into Viktor's mouth. Yuuri was terrified when he realized he'd cum inside Viktor's mouth, but the alpha smiled at him. Viktor stood back up and leaned over to kiss Yuuri. The omega was startled when he felt his own cum slide into his mouth from Viktor's tongue.

"Punishment for not giving an earlier warning," Viktor explained, winking at Yuuri before giving him a peck on the nose.

 _El Fin_

* * *

Thanks to starmini for helping choose almost every word choice for penis/erection. It _is_ an art, after all! Seriously, though, why is there not a sexier word for cum.

Even though Viktor was supposed to be gentle with Yuuri, his carnal desires to overpower Yuuri overruled his desire to comfort Yuuri. Seems comfort went out he door the moment the pants came off… Oops. I just wanted Daddy Vitya instead of soft Viktor. lol


End file.
